The Last Kill
by confarron
Summary: The now settled Roruni has learned to forget most of his kills except for 3 his first kill, the one that took his wife, and his last kill. Now someone who is conected to his last kill has come back to hount him and seek revenge. Little did he know his last kill was the father to one of his closest friends. please R&R t for violence and just to b safe


Thank you everyone for reading please leave a review and let this one know what you think please.

Constructive criticism welcome that it is.

Disclaimer I do not own Roruni Kenshin.

Prologue

It has been a few months since the fight with enishi now Miss kaoru and kenshin are expecting a soon to be born Kenji. Even though this brings them great pleasure one thing has brought them great sadness for okina has passed on. Everyone has gone their own ways. Misou came to visit at the dojo for she had no place to stay and mister aoshi has left on a journey. When he left on this journey he promised Misou dono that he would return soon and with something or someone she really cared about and little did they know it was someone from Kenshins past that he cared not to see again.

The last kill chapter 1

It was a warm night in the middle of june as the now settled down roruni left his home to go to a place that Misou dono asked him to meet her at for she had something to say to him. It was just reaching twilight as kenshin reached the lake that he was supposed to meat misou at. This lake held many memories for him for this was the lake he said goodbye to koru before he left for Kyoto to fight sishio. He stood there too caught up in his own thoughts to even realize that Misou had already arrived until the young girl reached up from behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Misou dono this one didn't hear you walking up that he didn't."

"I figured by the way that you jumped."

"Um Misou what did you want to talk to this one about?"

She then looked down and to kenshin it looked as if she was trying to get the words straight in her head before saying them out loud.

"Um I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for everything even though you and Karou are having a baby soon you still allowed me to come stay. Since I meat you ,you have become one of the three people closest to me."

"You're welcome Misou dono ,but if you don't mind this one asking who is the third for I know that Aoshi is one of the other two."

"His name is Takeru. He's my uncle. I haven't seen him for a long time for when I was young my father was killed and I was supposed to live with him but he was taken prisoner so I then went to live with Okina."

Kenshin then reached up and gave her a quick huge and a smile. The two then left and headed back to the dojo. It has now reached dark as the two approached the dojo Kenshin looked up and noticed a sight that was sure to make Misou happy so he reached over and pointed up to a spot on the wall. When she looked up she saw a long sheath that held not one sword but duel kadashies. The young girl burst through the door looking to see the one man she cared about most. The sword was leaning against the entrance of the dojo but what caught Kenshins attention was there was another katana sitting beside his and he had never had seen this sword before. A loud shriek from Misou and a laugh from Kaoru made Kenshin snap out of his thoughts. He figured there couldn't be danger otherwise Karou wouldn't have laughed that she wouldn't have. So Kenshin walked into his kitchen to see Misou, Karou, Aoshi, and onther man sitting in the kitchen. His attention was instantly drawn to the unknown man and as their eyes meat kenshin knew bye the look in his eyes that this man knew his identity as the ledgendary batousi and that he had a great grudge against him for some reason which he did not yet know.

"Kenshin this… this is the man I told you about, Takeru my uncle.

"Hello there Sir Takeru It's nice to meet you that it is."

"Same hear."

Takeru was very tall about the same height as sano. He had long black hair that he kept in a ponytail and running along his face was a long scar that ran from the tip of the right side of his forehead down to the left side of his chin. The group then sat down and talked for a while longer, but as happiness grew for Karou and Misou so did the tension that was being felt between the three men there. There was only one out of the group that truly knew why thought the other two could only take informed guesses. After a while it was decided to go to sleep and Takeru was invited to stay over by Karou. With Takeru in the house Kenshin didn't get asleep at all. He ended up sitting in his room listening to the sound of the wind while he watched his wife peacefully sleep. He looked up towards the door for he felt a ki that he knew definitely belonged to Takeru. The door slid open as Takeru stepped in the door. Takeru motioned for him to meet him outside and to bring his sakabuto. They wear both now outside in the middle of the night. The night sky was clear and it was nearly a full moon.

"Takeru what did you want to talk about with this one?"

"Batousi I wonder have you told misou yet?"

"Told her what?"

"HMPH Batousi have you ever heard the name of Misous father? No haha Takeo leader of the 5 of the shinsangumi."

Kenshin was taken back for that name brought back many many , many memories for he knew then at that moment he was the one who had slain Misous father! The main reason he remembered this so pacifically though was the fact that there was three kills that still hounted him to this day 1 the first kill he ever made. 2 the kill of that cold day that took his wife and third the last kill he made. That last kill was none other than Misous Father.

"I see. This one never knew that he didn't. This one is very sorry for committing that sin and many like it that is why he has begun living his life as a samuri who does not kill in order to repent for his sins that he has."

"Ha if you truly want to repent then eat my blade!"

And with that Takeru dashed forward and attacked with a fierce sideways attack. Kenshin reached for his sakibato and pulled it out of its sheath just in time to be able to block the fierce attack. In just that moment kenshin could tell that Takeru was a very skilled swordsman. Takeru drew back and came again with many fierce attacks from many angles. Kenshin who at the beginning of this battle decided to not use the hitten mitsurugi in order to not put the extra stress on his body, but he had no choice otherwise he would end up dead for sure. Takeru drew back and spun around with great speed and used a piercing attack that reminded Kenshin very much so of the Gatouso used by Saito that it did. Kenshin held his blade to the side of his and blocked the attack and he slid down the blade of the enemy and tried to counter. His efforts wear futile for Takeru leaned back and dodged the attack. Kenshin caught out of the corner of his eye the movement of his enemy blade coming towards him so he jump and used his favorite attack the reasuisen (Yeah I probably spelled that wrong.) Takeru put his sword over his head and put his other hand on the back of the sword for extra support to block the attack. Their swords landed in a loud crash against each other as kenshin then took a step back putting some room in between the two. Both wear waiting for the other to make a move and they were also waiting to catch their breath. They wear both about to make their move when they heard ..

"BOYS WHAT IN THE WOURLD ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

Both men turned to see a very,very upset karou standing there with her arms crossed and that's when Takeru said.

"Neither of us could sleep could sleep Karou dono so we decided to have a sparing session."

Karou then walked over to wear she was now standing beside her husband.

"OH in that case it was a pretty intense sparring match and kenshin you know your supposed to take it easy!"

SMACK karou smacks Kenshin in the back of the head thinking he was just goofing off and not thinking about using the Hitten Mitsurugi.

"ORO. "

"You boys get some sleep now ok."

Both men nodded their heads and watched as Karou went back inside and as soon as she was and they knew she couldn't hear them Takeru turned to kenshin and said.

"Batousi I don't want your family involved but we will settle the score for what you did to my brother soon!"

CHAPTER ONE THE END

So what did you think? Please let this one know in a review. He is sorry for the shortness of the first chapter but he will make the next one longer that he will so thanks oh and please review.


End file.
